lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fort Valeria
Fort Valeria is a major fort in the Valerian Empire . It has because of a heavy investment by the Zegers Family become the largest city in Valeria. Somewhere along the line Fort Valeria has become the personal realm of Kevin Zegers. This has led to the Fortress - that was built to show the newfound wealth of Valeria - becoming a mess of cultists, and evil doers. In the center of it all is the demented and continueing corupted Kevin Zegers. The Fortress of Valeria was first constructed by the members of House Zegers after they discoverd the Caverns of Munchen. The idea was that the only way into the Caverns of Munchen were through the entrance that was hidden beneath the Fortress of Valeria and for this reason they needed to place a heavy toll on anyone who wished to enter the underground capital of House Zegers. The Fortress of Valeria was only able to be entered by those who House Zegers deemed extremely loyal, and eventually this boiled down to House Murrin, and House Valon of whom came to dominate the defences of the fortress. History Early History The Fortress of Valeria was first constructed by the members of House Zegers after they discoverd the Caverns of Munchen. The idea was that the only way into the Caverns of Munchen were through the entrance that was hidden beneath the Fortress of Valeria and for this reason they needed to place a heavy toll on anyone who wished to enter the underground capital of House Zegers. The Fortress of Valeria was only able to be entered by those who House Zegers deemed extremely loyal, and eventually this boiled down to House Murrin, and House Valon of whom came to dominate the defences of the fortress. War with Arnor, and Lorderon Upgrade Following the war with Arnor and Lorderon the leadership of the Empire of Valeria were awash in the money provided to them by The Empire, and with this money the main purpose and direction of the leadership was to heavily upgrade and fortify the fortress of Valeria. Kevin Zegers With the upgrades in place Scotty Zegers had hoped that the new fort would be a sign of the increasing power of the Valerian Empire. His mistake was in believing that his younger brother Kevin was still the wise, and intelligent person that he was when they two were together all the time. Instead of being intelligent, kind, and wise Kevin was now corupted by the influence of his main advisor Angelo Ambronogi, and his dark god Slanaash. With control of the fort of Valeria, Kevin went about gathering to the fort the secret cultists that Angelo had been recruiting. Alongside these cultists came the training of Chaos knights. In the matter of a few months the fortress of Valeria had become a center of Chaos, and because of the rampant coruption in the city all those willing to tell on what was happening were quickly silenced. Coup With control over the only true defendable position in Valeria, Kevin continues to grow his army for his eventual plan of wiping out the rest of his family, that he believes didn't help him enough when he needed help. The members of House Zegers along with the leadership of the Empire of Valeria have no idea that the army of Kevin is now in the thousands and is supported heavily by demonic creatures that are now summoned by the chaos priests that have become very numerous in fort Valeria. Houses House Murrin See Also : House Murrin House Valon See Also : House Valon Points of Interest Noteable People Dravin Murrin See Also : Dravin Murrin ' Dravin Murrin' is the son of Taylor, and Myrielle Murrin making him the current Lord of House Murrin. Category:City Category:City in Europe Category:Castle Category:Settlement in the Valerian Empire